Sacred Guardian
by Mist Ketchum
Summary: Misty has a dream where she is visited by a mysterious Pokemon with something important to tell her. Contains AaMl and connects to Undercover in Unova.


_**Hello everyone and sorry for the long time of inactivity and that I'm not updating Undercover in Unova. *ducks froflying objects thrown at me* but I've been having a very busy month and last week was pretty busy too. Now what is this story? It's a simple one-shot commission fic for johnnyd2 on deviantart do this had to be a priority. **_

_**I'm not sure if this is considered mature content or not cuz it mentions nudity but doesn't really go into too much detail about it. This could actually be considered a prologue for UiU because of the "important thing" Misty gets told links to that fanfic. **_

_**This contains some hints of AaMl as well. Hope you all enjoy And be sure to review at the end.**_

* * *

Have you ever had those dreams where you find yourself completely naked with no way to cover yourself up? Well, that was one of the dreams that Misty Waterflower, gym leader of the Cerulean Gym, was having.

At first there was only darkness swirling around the redhead as far as she could see, setting her nerves on edge. But suddenly a harsh beam of silvery light from the full moon overtook the darkness and revealed the scenery it had veiled.

Misty stood in a field under the shade of large trees with a sparkling lake in the center. Lush, green grass blades brushed against her ankles and the cool breeze massaged her bare skin. The serenity of the night made her sit in the grass with its inviting softness, despite her feelings of vulnerability. She knew that this was a dream and that she could only be conscious of what was happening and not necessarily control her actions all of the time. Even with that in mind, she couldn't help but be embarrassed in her current situation and briefly searched around for anything that could cover her up.

While searching, her eyes picked out a shape walking toward her from the shadows of the trees on the far side of the clearing. For a minute, Misty thought that this was going to be one of those dreams where Ash randomly appears, due to the fact that he clings to the back of her mind like Victreebel to James's head. At this thought, her embarrassment grew with a scarlet blush across the bridge of her nose, and she grew even more desperate to cover herself up. She didn't care if this was a dream or not; she still felt embarrassed at the thought of Ash seeing her... like that.

But as the figure came into the light, her embarrassment simmered down, replaced by relief and curiosity. The shape wasn't that of a human but it instead looked like it belonged to a four-legged Pokemon, though Misty had never seen it before. The Pokemon had a light yellow and blue body, resembling a colt or pony and had a luscious red mane. Its most prominent feature was the long horn that peeked proudly through the mane on its forehead, making it look more like a miniature unicorn. Somehow, Misty's sharp eye detected that the Pokemon had water-like traits and her inner fan girl mode activated.

Her eyes twinkled and she drew her hands to her chest in a swooning manner, hearts swirling around her. "Ooh, it's so beautiful! I can tell its a water Pokemon just by how graceful it is. I love water Pokemon," she cooed, making the mystery Pokemon stop and blink at her in shock. By now, it was about a car-length away from her, staring at her with curious silver eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a water Pokemon. But I'm also a Fighting type and will soon be one of the Swords of Justice," he stated and lifted his head proudly, his horn glittering in the moonlight.

His words went over Misty's head. "Sword of Justice?" she echoed before leaping back in surprise with a rather delayed reaction. "Wait, you can talk?!" Ever since she had stopped traveling with Ash and Brock, running into unusual Pokemon and finding some that could speak with telepathy had become rare and almost foreign to her again. She was so used to seeing trainers with the same noob Pokemon that seeing any others was a shock.

He simply nodded to her second question before moving on to the first. "A Sword of Justice is one who protects people and Pokemon in need and delivers justice where things are unjust. My friends Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion are all training me to be one."

The names of these other foreign Pokemon went over Misty's head but she just smiled and pretended to know who he was talking about. "And what's your name?" she asked. "I've never seen a Pokemon like you."

"My name's Keldeo, and I know that your's is Misty," he responded.

Her eyes widened in shock. "H-how did you know my name?!"

Keldeo hesitated and looked as if he were trying to figure out how to say his words. "Well, this is kinda hard to believe but I've known you since you were little. My friends say that although I will become a guardian to all, I need to mainly keep an eye on you; I don't know why though..."

Misty blinked. "So you're my guardian?!"

Keldeo shrugged. "I guess that's what it'd be considered." He looked her up and down with his gaze becoming even more curious. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking; are you naked?" He scuffed his hoof sheepishly. "Because I usually see other humans with colored pelts covering them."

Misty flushed a deep scarlet at his question and the fact that she had forgotten she was naked too. "Y-yeah, I can't really control what happens in my dreams," she stuttered and averted eye contact. A realization then struck her. "Wait, how is it that I met a Pokemon I've never seen before in my dreams? Is this supposed to be a vision? Are you here to tell me something?"

"Yep," Keldeo responded and nodded, his mane bobbing up and down with the movement. "I was sent here to tell you that tomorrow you have to call your crush's mom and ask her where he is now; approximately around noon."

Misty's initial reaction of denial came into play at his words; she knew who he had implied. "Ash is NOT my crush!" she yelled, making Keldeo stumble back slightly in shock.

Keldeo tilted his head to one side in confusion but Misty could have sworn that she saw knowing playfulness in his eyes. "How did you know I meant Ash? I didn't say his name. For all you know I could have meant Brock."

"Brock?!" Misty shook her head. "No, I definitely don't have a crush on Brock; he's like a big brother to me."

Keldeo smirked. "So that means you have a crush on Ash then?"

"No," Misty growled stubbornly.

"But you said that you did, with your outburst," Keldeo insisted.

Misty blinked. "Huh?" Her head spun with a sudden fatigue, making Keldeo's words a blur of confusion. "Just continue with what you were saying that I have to do," she sputtered, making Keldeo laugh slightly.

"That's it. You just have to call Ash's mom around noon tomorrow to ask where he is. It may not sound important but believe me; it's VERY important."

"Okay, I'll be sure to do that," Misty responded obediently. She paused for a moment in an awkward silence as she stared at Keldeo expectantly. 'If he isn't going to say anything else then shouldn't the dream be ending now?' Her fatigue had become more define, making her feel as if she had trekked a mountain rather than slept.

As if Keldeo could read her thoughts - which Misty wouldn't be surprised if he could - he answered her unspoken words. "I'm here until you wake up so why don't we play a game or something?"

Misty tugged lightly at the grass beside her absentmindedly as she thought about which game they could play. "Hmm, I don't know a lot of games; I've been so busy lately with the gym that I haven't had time for play."

Keldeo looked as if he were deep in thought too but as he looked at Misty, a mischievous smirk played across his face. He reached her sitting figure in two bounds and struck his horn upward near her head.

She instinctively winced, thinking that Keldeo had gone mad. But then she saw that there was an object on Keldeo's horn: her rubber band. As she realized this, gravity took control and her hair fell down to her shoulders, having an almost feathery look in the moonlight. Frozen in place by shock, she saw Keldeo looking purely playful.

"If you want your hair tie back, you have to come and get it."

Getting that Keldeo was creating a game, her smile turned into a grin similar to his. She leaped up from her sitting position and began to pursue the Pokemon as he ran in reaction to her leaping up.

Their running didn't contain the speed of anger or have the adrenaline essence when running for your life, instead they had a bounce to their steps with a lot of laughing. Misty chased Keldeo around the field, a new energy overtaking her previous fatigue. She hardly cared that he had her hair tie since this was only a dream; the feeling of running around like a carefree child again drove her running. Her body felt light, almost as if she were taking flying steps over the grass, faster than any human could run.

But her lightness ended abruptly when her bare toes connected with a rock and she was sent hurling through the air and into the lake. She resurfaced, coughing and sputtering with her orange locks dripping. Keldeo stood on the shore in front of her. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Keldeo leaped over her head and began skating on the lake's surface with the water squirting from the bottom of his hooves.

'He's totally showing off,' Misty thought with a scoff and scooped up some water in her hands to hurl at the colt.

"Hey!" Keldeo laughed before grinning again. "Well two can play at that game." He swiftly bucked his back hooves, cascading Misty in the large spray of water that shot from them and left her soaked.

She stared at him in mock anger. "Okay, that does it!" She leaped out of the water - with all of her skills of playing the mermaid role in her sisters' water shows - and crashed into the stunned Keldeo, dragging him down into the water.

He flailed to get to the surface but Misty grabbed him before he could leap out of the water entirely. "Gotcha," she whispered and grabbed her rubber band from his horn.

"Okay, I give!" he chuckled and jumped back onto the shore when Misty had released him. Misty followed, water droplets dripping from her body and soaking the grass and dirt under her feet.

Keldeo smiled and trotted boldly up to the sodden redhead and nuzzled her.

Misty gasped slightly at the sudden warmth. His soft, warm fur felt like feathers against her bare skin and she relished the feeling. She wrapped her arms around the Pokemon and realized for the first time that he smelled like fresh cut grass and sparkling spring water. "How are you dry already?"

He shrugged. "I guess you could say that my fur is like Psyduck or Ducklett feathers; the water rolls right off."

They stayed like that for a while with Keldeo nuzzling Misty as she hugged him. He sheepishly licked her, lapping up some water droplets that rolled down her skin.

Although Misty had only known Keldeo for that night, it felt as if she had known him forever and she never wanted to let him go. She only held him for a few minutes, buy it felt like an hour of blissful peace. An oddly strong bond danced between these two.

But eventually Keldeo pulled away to meet Misty's confused eyes that cried 'don't go!'

"It's about time that you wake up now," Keldeo said regretfully.

"What? But I don't want to wake up! I want to stay here forever!" Misty cried. She didn't want to wake up to another day of gym work that made her want to pull her hair out- another day of loneliness...

"I'm sorry but we can't stay here forever," he sighed and shook his head.

"Will I ever see you again?" Something tugged at Misty's heart as these words left her mouth. They had been said before when she parted with Ash. He said that they would see each other again and they technically did, but it was never the same.

"Probably," Keldeo looked hopeful as he said this. "And maybe next time it will be in the real world. If not I might be able to visit your dreams again; although my friends wouldn't like that since I was only meant to come here and give you the message."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with playing, is there?" Misty prompted.

"Nope, I don't think so," Keldeo answered as he turned to leave. "I'll see you again Misty; remember to do what I told you to."

As he uttered these final words, he and the beautiful moonlit scenery were swallowed by darkness once again before a peach colored light shone through. Misty recognized this as the color of the light as it peeked through her eyelids. Slowly and reluctantly, she opened them to see her room bathed in the rays of the morning sun through her window.

When she looked down at herself, she found that she was fully clothed in her Tentacool PJs, rather than how she was in her dream. The vision of Keldeo and the message he brought played fresh in her mind, rather than being banished away upon waking like most of her dreams. She glanced at the clock on the desk by her bedside and it had read '11:50'. 'Man, I overslept,' she thought matter-of-factly but didn't particularly care.

Getting out of bed, getting dressed and leaving her room, she first checked that no one was home to tease her for what she was going to do before going to the gym's video phone to call Ash's mom.

Little did she know that this simple call would be the start of a new adventure.


End file.
